The invention relates to a spinning or twisting machine in accordance with the type described in the preamble to claim 1.
Machines of this type serve to spin or twist yarns. It is known to drive each textile spindle of such a machine by means of a separate electromotor assigned to only that spindle. This kind of drive is also called "individual spindle drive". However, it is difficult to center the spindle shaft of the spindle, which is coaxial with the shaft of the rotor, and firmly connected to the rotor shaft, precisely relative to the ring which is pierced thereby and disposed on the spindle rail. This ring, which is also called a spinning or twisting ring, serves to carry a ring rotor which is revolvingly dragged on this ring by the yarn traveling toward the spindle. It is accordingly important that the spindle shaft, in all positions of the ring rail performing stroke movements during operation, should be very well centered with the ring which moves up and down along with the ring rail; otherwise, there is an increased danger of broken threads, and the wear on the rotor is increased and it can even happen that the ring rotor may strike against the yarn winding body which during the wind-up operation is located on a casing placed over the spindle shaft.